


Cha-cha

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: 3 drabbles which take place before, during, and after the cha-cha dance in 309.





	Cha-cha

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Cha-cha  
  
Before  
  
Justin felt as if he was reliving the night before, but this time they were on the dance floor at Babylon. Brian seemed uneasy, but his eyes were focused on Justin as they danced. Justin stepped closer to Brian and leaned in to smell Brian’s cologne. Brian dipped his head down and nuzzled Justin’s hair. This was tender and nice, but Justin had other ideas. He wanted more. He grabbed the back of Brian’s hair and pulled his head down. Right before their lips met, Justin asked “Who should make the first move?”  
  
Brian replied, “I think you already did.”  
  
During  
  
The alcohol was enhancing rather than dulling Brian’s senses. This feeling was probably caused by the willful blond in his arms. Brian let his body follow the familiar rhythm of Justin’s hips as they swayed to the beat. He was unaware of the music, he couldn’t hear the song. Brian’s entire being was focused on the feel of Justin’s skin and hair, the smell of his body, and the taste of his mouth. There was no music in Brian’s ears because it was pulsing through his fingers, in and out of his lungs, and it was dancing on his tongue.  
  
After  
  
After they came, Justin waited about one minute while leaning against the filthy backroom wall with Brian slumped against his back. For nearly one full minute, Justin did not care that Brian’s breath was harsh and loud in his ear. The whoosh of Brian’s breath slowed, and Justin could hear a faint melody from the dance floor float through the backroom doors. As Justin’s heart calmed, he could feel the beat through the floor. A monotonous, lulling beat that called to him. A beat that soon took back over his body as he pulled Brian out onto the dance floor.  
  



End file.
